This invention relates to containers and more particularly to containers fashioned from paperboard or corrugated paperboard for holding hospital waste. Hospital waste is preferably deposited in hospitals in special containers which, after they are full, must often be disposed of in accordance with state or federal environmental guidelines. The handling of such refuse is desirably such that those persons handling filled waste containers do not come in contact with the hospital waste itself.
The prior art is aware of constructions for hospital waste containers, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,863,052 issued to Lambert, 4,869,366 issued to Bruno, and 4,978,028 issued to George et al.